


Jealous Hearts, Teary Eyes

by Soul4Sale



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Minor Assault, Minor OC usage, Slash, Yaoi, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Butters can’t take it anymore, he has to say or do something. Kenny quietly accepts that their relationship hasn’t changed all that much, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous Hearts, Teary Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CadaverousDingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadaverousDingo/gifts).



> This is sort of a gift for Todd, but also I really just needed to churn something out. Not much to say here, so here we go!

Nobody knew what drew out that little sliver of Chaos in Butters Stotch that morning, at least, not right away. When he rose from his table in the cafeteria and stalked over to Kenny and the New Girl (her name was Stacy or Suzy or something), Jimmy and Token turned to see just what was up. Clyde snagged Tweek and Craig’s heads, barely ducking out of a punch to show them just what was happening. The usual squeak of plastic silverware on foam trays continued until a sudden slap of skin on skin, loud enough to quell the other noises, rang out. The pretty little redhead Butters slapped looked at a loss for words, tears in her eyes as she demanded an explanation.

But nobody, save maybe Cartman, could have trumped Butters’ sobbing. Eyes overwhelmed with tears, he wailed like somebody had just run over his hamster or something. As Kenny’s parka closed around him, pulling the small, sobbing teen against his own tall body, the first word broke the silence since Stephanie’s rushed words.

“Just kiss already!” Someone, Kenny would have put money on Stan, called, and as blue eyes scanned the cafeteria, it was the knocking of that precious head against his sternum that had his attention focused back on the sweet little thing in his arms.

“Buttercup,” He whispered softly, leaning down to nuzzle the top of the other teen’s head, taking in the scent of strawberry and mint from his shampoo, “We don’t hit people, I thought you learned that.” Now, he was talking low enough to make sure that this stayed between them.

“I… I kno-know.” Butters stuttering seemed to only get worse with his tears, and he was frequently interrupted by hiccups caused by the mucus draining down the back of his throat, but it seemed to add to his usual level of cute. Of course, he couldn’t keep his voice very quiet, and everyone ended up hearing him as he spoke, “B-but she… She gave you stuff!”

“I know, Buttercup. I needed to borrow a pencil and some paper for my math test next hour.” Kenny murmured softly, humming when he wasn’t speaking.

“Sh-sh-she gave you a n-n-number _two_ pencil!” The smaller blond practically shouted, fighting back more tears as if this was the worst offense to mankind in its history, “I wo-wo-would have given you a number _one_.” The trailing little whine that followed his words had the taller blond shaking his head and smiling.

“A number one? Wow, you really must like me.” A chorus of ‘yes, yes, yes’ and ‘tell him’ erupted behind them, and Sally finally took her leave, huffing and confused all in one breath.

“I d-d-doooooo.” Sniffling against Kenny’s shirt, the smaller male whined a little louder and wiped at his face with his sleeve, never mind what smeared there, “I like you a looooot.”

“That’s all you had to say, Buttercup. No need to get jealous.” Chuckled the taller, who leaned down and pressed a kiss to Butters’ forehead, “Let’s go get you cleaned up, yeah?” This was whispered against his tingling skin, and the smaller male simply nodded in return. It was no small feat to get Butters into his arms, head cradled in the crook of Kenny’s neck and shoulder, and out towards the boys’ bathroom to get him cleaned up. What was the bigger feat was dealing with a sleepy, cuddly Butters when they both had classes to attend, still.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even care if that was OOC, I needed to get it out. I felt so bad for killing Butters in TSOT last night that I needed to write some dopey, cute thing. I hope you guys like it. ouo


End file.
